In the Sheets
by takemetothemoon
Summary: It really wasn't meant to happen, but somehow these things, with people who are meant to be together, always do. What happens in the sheets evolve from vulnerability, but can it turn into something new? Something big and beautiful?


When Bellamy got to the apartment, Raven was leaving and I was dancing all around the apartment, wine bottle in hand. "You let her get drunk?" I hear Bellamy scold her, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Two years ago this weekend, her father was murdered in a random drive by shooting. Two hours go, Lexa broke up with her. She's upset and the alcohol was a coping mechanism until you got here. If she needs anyone right now, it's you and you know it." Raven was talking to him like he was a little kid and it was kind of funny.

I smile at Bellamy popping up behind Raven. "Bellamy!" Squealing, I pull him into apartment.

He laughs cautiously, tripping over his own feet. Odd, considering Bellamy has never been the klutz friend in our group. "What's going on, Princess?" He questions, placing his large brown hands on my shoulders, steadying me to make sure I don't fall over. I wave at Raven as she leaves and sighs once she's gone.

"She's been trying to get me to go to bed for the last three hours." I stand up straight and the drunk laughter has disappeared from my voice, obviously shocking him. "I wasn't drunk, Bell." I laugh, setting the wine bottle down on the coffee table.

He nods in confusion. "I'm not drunk. But I'm sad and alone."

"You're not alone, Clarke. Not as long as I'm around. You hear me? I'll always be here for you, no matter what time it is, no matter the situation. We've been friends since elementary school; we'll be friends till death. I'm not going anywhere." He tilts my head up so I'm forced to look at him.

My eyes close when my favorite slow song starts playing from the dock. "Will you dance with me, Bell?" I open my eyes and his brown ones are boring into mine. "When my dad was alive, he would always dance with me to this song when I was sad." I explain, cringing slightly at the sad memory.

"Anything for you, Princess." He sighs, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around my waist. Breathing in his mint chocolate mixed with woodsy scent, I wrap my arms around his neck and press my cheek next to his chest, able to hear his heart beating. I smile at the beat. It's comforting, like a song.

I can feel the tears start streaming down my cheeks and then I can taste them on my lips and now I'm shaking from holding in the sobs that have broken violently out of my chest, and somehow I've made it onto the ground but in Bellamy's lap as he's holding me and rocking me like a mother does for her child. "Shhh. It's okay, Clarke, you're okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He mutters into my hair.

After a few minutes, that felt like a lifetime, of embarrassing crying like a baby who lost their favorite teddy bear, I sniffle ad pull away from him and he wipes my teary eyes. "You ready to go to bed?" His voice is a silky smooth whisper. I nod, allowing him to pull me up with him and he follows me to my room. "I'll be right out here if you need me." He turns to leave.

"Wait." I catch his wrist and he looks up at me. I look at his lips and back to his eyes before surging forward and pressing my lips to his.

He starts to kiss back but pulls away quickly. "Clarke. You're vulnerable and upset. You can't do this." His voice is hoarse.

"Maybe." I whisper. "But I want you. Here, now. Please, Bellamy." I plead with him, pulling him towards me and onto the bed.

He bites his lip before smashing his against mine and climbing onto me. There's nothing slow about it, its hurt and anger and sadness and within five minutes, we're both naked in my bed.

I'm panting hard because he's going fast, but somehow it's not fast enough. "Faster!" I moan into his warm, soft skin, gripping the sheets by me as tight as I could when he picks up the speed. "YES!" I yell, that's the perfect speed. He pulls his head up and stares at me, beautiful brown eyes twinkling before he pulls his head down, kissing every naked inch of skin on my body before hiding his head between my thighs.

I couldn't hide it this time, I screamed out so loud that I'm positive my neighbor's two floors below me could hear me. "You are so good at that." I breathe out, pulling his head back to mine and kissing myself off his lips. He smiles into the kiss, massaging my breasts, causing to groan in pleasure. And then he enters me again and we keep going for three more hours. If I'm being honest, Bellamy is the best I have ever had.

When I wake up the next morning, I see that he's not in the bed with me, or in the bathroom, or in the kitchen. However, there is a small note on the coffee table. I chuckle; Bellamy isn't anything if not a gentleman. Yawning, I pour myself a cup of black coffee and walk over to the couch, propping my feet next to me and taking the note in my hand, blinking away the tiredness.

" _Clarke, I didn't want to regret what happened so I left after you fell asleep. You can call me if you need too, but I'm with Octavia today. I'll see you soon. –B"_

I sigh, suddenly feeling the pain between my legs and I instantly remember what Bellamy and I did last night. "Oh my God." I gasp, dropping the note and snatching up my phone, dialing one of two numbers I know by heart. "I need you to come over. Right now."


End file.
